Mealtime Concessions
by musika
Summary: She knew – she always knew – but she was ecstatic to hear it from him. But Majiburger? Seriously?


A/N: This is rushed and un-BETAed, though, so I'm sorry for any spelling errors.

Post series KiyoRiko.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

-oOo-

She spits juice on his shirt. _What was that? Did she really hear it right? _Riko  
>coughs for a bit and wipes her mouth with a tissue. "What did you say?" she<br>asks him, her heartbeat running faster. She looks up at him.

Kiyoshi's face was pale, and he was gazing at something above – and beyond –  
>her head, his mouth hanging open.<p>

Ah_. _So he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

But she doesn't care; she wants to hear it again. To think that this day would come.  
>They have been friends for six years, and since their second year of university they<br>have been dancing around each other – not really dating, but not seeing anyone  
>else as well. And now—<p>

"Teppei?" she prods.

-oOo-

Silence ensues. Riko watches as the man in front of her closes his eyes and sighs.  
>When he opens them again, he looks directly at her. She unconsciously holds her<br>breath.

"I think I'm in love with you, Riko."

-oOo-

She feels lightheaded. She knew – she always knew – but she was ecstatic to  
>hear it from him. <strong><em>But Majiburger? Seriously?<em>** No matter – she'd think about the  
>details later. Right now she was on Cloud Nine –<p>

Kiyoshi's voice breaks Riko from her stupor. "Oh, wait – no. I didn't mean that."

-oOo-

Riko blinks and looks back at him. "… _what_?"

-oOo-

The tall man was now looking up, a thoughtful look on his face. For a minute she  
>watches the former Seirin Ace blink at the ceiling above her while stirring his juice<br>with straw. Then he looks at her again and nods happily.

"Nope. I'm in love with you."

-oOo-

**… _Okay_?**

-oOo-

She opens her mouth. She closes it again. Then she stares stupidly at his smiling face.

**_What in the world?_**

Whatever eagerness she had felt earlier was already going down the drain.  
>"Teppei," she lets out a sigh, a hand now massaging her forehead. "What does <em>that<em>  
>even <em>mean<em>?"

-oOo-

Riko could practically hear him grin. He looks up and he is – of course he is.  
>The ex-Seirin coach narrows her eyes – he's definitely going to say something<br>stupid. Kiyoshi's eyes twinkle.

"I don't _think_ I'm in love with you, Riko."

Riko's eyes are now in slits. **_You wouldn't dare – _**But Kiyoshi's grin widens. Her  
>eyebrow twitches.<p>

"I _am_ in love with you."

-oOo-

She regards Kiyoshi in astonishment. **_He just did, didn't he?_ _Seriously._**

"Ugh," she grunts, slapping her forehead. "You hung out with Izuki _way_ too much  
>back in Seirin."<p>

"Hmm. I did, didn't I?" Kiyoshi nods. "Ah. Did you know his whole family does puns?"

"Really?" Riko answers coolly. She glares at him, but Kiyoshi doesn't notice as he  
>continues to ramble.<p>

_**Are we honestly talking about this now?** _

-oOo-

"Yeah. His mother, his older sister and the younger one. I ate with them once or twice."

"Teppei…"

"They even had one about table napkins. Who can make puns about _table napkins_?"

"TEPPEI."

She must have growled, because Kiyoshi was now looking at her with his mouth  
>closed – him, and the high school girls from the next table.<p>

Riko smiles sweetly at them and shifts in her seat. Kiyoshi watches her expectantly.  
>She lowers her voice. "Can we just get serious for a minute here?"<p>

Kiyoshi nods stiffly. "Ah. Right. Sorry. I just –" he stops and chuckles faintly.

She frowns. "Teppei?"

-oOo-

He shakes his head and glances outside the window, watching the few passersby  
>on the street. She just observes him and doesn't say anything more, basking in<br>the comfortable silence. Riko loves watching him think, and she always looks  
>forward to these moments. Their three years in university seem too short all of a<br>sudden.

Kiyoshi speaks again after a few moments, his voice soft. "I hadn't meant to blurt it  
>out so carelessly." He chuckles and Riko lets out a smile. She follows his gaze outside,<br>and looks at a couple battling the chill of the autumn breeze.

"The past days I've been thinking about what to say to you. I've known for a long  
>time how I feel – but what do I say? How should I say it? Where? A picnic on the park,<br>maybe? A random announcement during class or maybe at a basketball game…"

"Hmm. That would have been nice."

"Right? Sorry, though." He laughs softly and Riko shakes her head.

"But I meant what I said," he says, and she feels him shift his gaze towards her.  
>She turns and observes his face again – eyebrows relaxed, lips curved up in a subtle<br>smile. She lifts her eyes to meet his, and in that instant, she was only aware of his  
>presence.<p>

-oOo-

Kiyoshi's smile deepens, and she wonders if she had ever felt more loved at the gesture.

-oOo-

_"I love you."_

-oOo-

His voice was faint but the words were as loud as she needed them to be.

Straightforward. Honest.

Her eyes flutter shut as the weight of his words sinks deeper, and for a moment she  
>feels a bit dizzy.<p>

-oOo-

"Riko?"

-oOo-

Riko takes a deep breath and lifts her mouth in a small grin_. _"Okay," she whispers.  
>Slowly, she opens her eyes. She sees him beaming at her and warmth flows<br>throughout her body, her grin spreading towards her cheeks. Her joy feels like  
>tumbling over, and it does as she chuckles at something. Kiyoshi blinks.<p>

"What is it?" He raises her eyebrows.

-oOo-

"Your shirt."

He looks down and frowns at his soiled sweater. "Ah. Riko, you should be more  
>careful… "<p>

Riko laughs again and claps her hand in apology. She stands up from her seat.  
>"I'll just get you some tissues."<p>

"Thanks —"

"**_MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE_. **_**MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE**."_

Riko blinks. A public broadcast? She sits again, mimicking everyone at the restaurant  
>as they listen to the announcement.<p>

-oOo-

_"**A BROADCAST FOR RIKO AIDA. WOULD YOU HAVE DINNER WITH ME ON FRIDAY?**  
><strong>I REPEAT: WOULD YOU HAVE DINNER WITH ME ON FRIDAY? PLEASE SAY YES. <strong>  
><em>**_TEPPEI KIYOSHI._**"

-oOo-

Riko's eyes widen, and she glares sharply at her companion.

Kiyoshi grins. "Um, surprise?"

-oOo-

_SMACK!_

"Aaah. What did I do _now_?"

"You were being an idiot," Riko answers, paper fan in hand.

"Not good then? Sorry," he chortles as he nurses his head. "Where do  
>you even keep that?" he asks.<p>

"None of your business."

"Alright, alright. So… is that a yes?"

"Hmm. I'll think about it."

Riko smirks at him, then turns around and makes her way towards the counter.  
>She's as giddy as the next schoolgirl, but honestly – who blurts out a love<br>confession at Majiburger_, and_ _makes puns_? She snorts in disbelief.

**_Sincere, but still an idiot._**

-oOo-

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

**Endnotes.** I demand more love for KiyoRiko. Oh, and reviews would be lovely.


End file.
